Finally Me Again
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: This is a one-shot I thought of from last night's Casualty and from part of next week's which I had read about please ReAd and Review!


**Hey guys so this is a one-shot I thought of from last night's Casualty and from part of next week's which I had read about please R&R.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Title- Finally Me Again**

Rita walked out of the Staffroom dressed in her own clothes carrying a bag. She was heading home half way through her shift as yet again she was getting upset and frustrated, no-one wanted to work with her, well only Lofty, Lily and Ash.

"Welcome to the outcasts." Rita remembered those words Lily had said.

Louise hated her because she had stood up on the stands and lied about her husband to a court of law.

Then there was the fact her interview had messed up so now the position had been frozen.

* * *

As Rita walked pass her local Off Licence she walked in taking out her purse as she walked over to the counter.

"2 bottles of vodka and a packet of paracetamol please." She spoke to the lovely lady behind the till who nodded and took two large bottles of vodka off the shelf and placed them in a bag and then picked up a packet of paracetamol and placed them also in the bag.

"That will be 25 pounds please." The lady spoke.

Rita took out two 20 pound notes and handed them to the lady. "Sorry, it is all I have."

The lady nodded and then punched in the numbers before it would open, she sorted out the change "That is 15 pounds change, have a nice evening."

Rita thanked the woman and said 'same to you.'

As Rita was on her way home she took out a bottle and took a big swig from it, the Alcohol soothing her angry body almost instantly just as an Ambulance drove past.

* * *

"Jeff that's Rita!" Tamzin spoke as she looked out her window on the passenger's side.

"You sure Tamz, you aren't hallucinating are you?" Jeff spoke laughing.

"No, it is she is drinking vodka, do you think she'll be okay?" Tamzin replied concerned for her colleague.

"Yes, she's a big girl. She can look after herself." Jeff answered while speeding up slightly in the Ambulance.

* * *

When Rita had finally got to her flat, in red spray paint, 'liar' had been sprayed onto the door Rita ignored this quickly unlocking her door and entering her flat so no-one spotted her, she left her shoes by the door and walked into the living room of her house she closed her curtains, switching on a nearby lamp. She placed herself on a single chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was 4:00pm and Ash had just finished his shift, he had made a mental note to skip going to the pub and make the five minute journey to Rita's house. When he arrived outside her door he saw the words 'Liar' and decided to ring Zoe.

* * *

Zoe was talking to Max when her phone rang. "Ash, what? one second I'll put you on speaker." Zoe spoke and Louise, Noel, Robyn, Max and Tamzin looked at her.

"What did you want Ash?" Zoe asked.

"Is Rita with you?" he asked in a serious note.

"No, I haven't seen her since she was drinking vodka walking along the road. Has something happened?" Tamzin replied.

"I'm at her flat and her door has the word LIAR spayed on it." Ash informed them. Some of the gang all sighed and others like Robyn had guilty written across their face.

"Ash, look through the letter box." Zoe spoke there was a few seconds of silence then they could hear a door being kicked in.

"ASH!" Zoe repeated twice.

"Zoe, I need an Ambulance. Rita has tried killing herself." There was a few more seconds of silence.

Jeff and Tamzin quickly exited the pub and ran to the Ambulance bay jumping into their vehicle, Tamzin was driving.

* * *

"Come on Rita." Ash spoke tapping her face.

When Ash had entered he had seen the two bottles of empty Vodka and Paracetamol. From there he had pulled her off the chair and put her in the recovery position hoping that the paramedics would arrive on time.

* * *

Two minutes later and Jeff and Tamzin pulled up outside the block of flats and headed upstairs to Rita's flat. Jeff had known exactly where to go as the first time he had met her he was in the flat above.

As they walked into the flat they saw Rita her face a sheet of grey. "Just scoop and load, we won't have long before she is gone." Ash told them. They all grabbed a bit and lay her on the bed making sure she was strapped in the recovery position as they exited the flat Police took over the scene to secure it.

* * *

When they got to the Ambulance bay several staff members from the pub had come out and rushed over to the Ambulance as Rita was wheeled out and Ethan, Lily and Tess all came out to wheel Rita to reception.

The gang all followed at a distance and watched as Lily had taken charge of the case setting up a suction tube to get any pill debris out of her stomach. And Ethan, Tess, Cal, Charlie and Jeff all had to hold Rita as she started choking and tryed to get off the bed.

When Lily had got out most of the pills that was in her body, which was nearly all. Some of the staff came over and told her how stupid she was.

"That is enough!" Connie shouted as she entered Resus.

"I am getting sick to death with you all starting on Rita, yes she made a mistake, but if it was me I would have done the same and I am sure many of you would have done too!" Connie spoke.

"Thanks Mrs Beauchamp, now if you don't mind can you all leave except for the certain few." Lily spoke and looked at the people she wanted to stay being Ash and Robyn.

"Now, Robyn, I think you have something to say don't you?" Lily spoke rather annoyed and upset for Rita.

"Rita, I'm sorry we upset you, we didn't think that you felt like this." Robyn spoke.

"That's the thing... you never do... Ash why didn't you leave me on the chair to die?" Rita replied.

"I didn't leave you because I care for you and because I... Love you." Ash spoke taking a gulp near the end.

"Robyn, Lily can you give us a minute please?" Rita asked.

"Sure. Ash if she starts going to sleep wake her, she isn't allowed to till 10:00pm at the earliest.

* * *

Ash nodded and the team exited. Peering through the window they all watched them talk

"What did Ash say to her?" Asked Louise

"He said he cared and he loved her." The team all had a small smile appear on their face.

"Did you really mean that?" Rita asked rather confused holding her hand on her head, her speech slurred.

"You okay Rita, do you want me to get Lily?" he asked as she started to blank him.

He ran quickly over to the door and Lily rushed over with some of the team to stabilize her.

"We need to sedate her." Spoke Connie.

Lily nodded and started to prepare putting on gloves while Tess sorted out the correct dosage.

"You know we have to call her husband Mark, he is her next of kin." Louise spoke shivering as she said his name.

"Okay, can you do that Louise? I know she isn't going to be happy about it but it is his right." Connie spoke.

* * *

8:00pm

The ED doors opened and Mark walked in followed by to prison guards they followed him through to Resus and stopped him 90cm from the bed.

"That's far enough Mark." One of the Guards spoke.

"But she's my wife." Mark plead.

"No Mark, your conditions and she is in the one in the bed not you so do not push your luck with me." The other prison guard spoke rather annoyed.

Rita had started to stir.

"GET HIM OUT! I DONT WANT TO SEE HIM! HE CAUSED ME TO DO THIS!" Rita shouted before breaking down in tears Ash pulled her into a hug while the prison guards took Mark outside the room.

"Who bloody called him?" Rita asked a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Louise was told to, by Connie." Tess spoke. "He just want to make sure your okay and talk."

"Fine but ten minutes only." Rita compromised.

Ash exited Resus with Tess and Mark came back in the room, this time allowed all the way up to the bed. He eloped her into a hug and sat on a chair placed next to the bed.

"So what did you want to say?" he asked her.

"I'm going to sign the papers, I can see now how much this has effected you and I'm sorry for coming here two weeks ago. But you wouldn't visit to explain, nothing." Mark explained.

"What? So no court?" Rita asked a smile appearing on her face.

"No court. But, on the condition you visit me monthly just so I can see how you are. You are a massive part of my life." Mark replied.

"Fine." Rita spoke

Mark then stood up and exited Resus. The team all came up to fie out why she was so happy.

"I'm Free. I can finally be me again." Rita spoke making them all laugh.

* * *

**The End...**

**Thanks for reading! Only just noticed this is the longest one shot I have written so far **


End file.
